1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge in which a single reel wound with a recording tape that is used as a recording/reproducing medium in a computer or the like is accommodated in a case, and also to a drive device used to drive the recording tape cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic tape cartridge including a case accommodating a single reel wound with a magnetic tape that is used as a data recording/reproducing medium in a computer or the like has conventionally been known. The magnetic tape includes an end disposed with a leader member, such as a leader block, a leader pin, or a leader tape, that is pulled out from the cartridge by pull-out means (e.g., including claws or the like) of a drive device, whereby the magnetic tape is pulled out and wound onto a take-up reel at the drive device.
A reel gear is formed annularly at the center of a lower surface of the reel that appears from a hole formed in a lower surface of the magnetic tape cartridge, and a driving gear of the drive device meshes with the reel gear to thereby rotate the reel. Due to the reel of the magnetic tape cartridge and the take-up reel of the drive device being rotated synchronously, data can be recorded on the magnetic tape and data recorded on the magnetic tape can be reproduced.
FIG. 3A illustrates an example in which a conventional leader block 57 is used. The leader block 57 includes a recess 58 into which a pull-out pin 60 is inserted, to thereby engage the leader block 57 and pull out the magnetic tape to which the leader block 57 is fixed. FIG. 3B illustrates an example in which a conventional leader pin 64 is used. Pull-out means of the drive device (not shown) includes hooklike claws 62 that hook onto upper and lower ends of the leader pin 64, to thereby engage the leader pin 64 and pull out the magnetic tape to which the leader pin 64 is fixed.
However, when the leader member is thus hooked by a claw or the like and pulled out from the magnetic tape cartridge, the pull-out means is apt to become disengaged from the leader member. Therefore, there is the potential for the leader member to disengage from the pull-out means before it properly engages with the take-up reel of the drive device. Furthermore, in order to ensure that the pull-out means does not inadvertently become disengaged from the leader member, the structure of the drive device can sometimes become needlessly complicated and cost a great deal.
In view of the aforementioned circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a recording tape cartridge that allows a leader member pulled out from a case to be reliably engaged and fastened to a take-up reel of a drive device.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object of the present invention, a first aspect of the present invention is a recording tape cartridge used with a drive device that accommodates a recording tape cartridge and includes a pull-out member connectable at an end of a recording tape accommodated in the recording tape cartridge to pull out the recording tape, with the pull-out member including a circulating groove, said recording tape cartridge comprising: the recording tape; a case for accommodating a single reel wound with the recording tape; and a leader member fixed at the end of the recording tape and having claw members that connect to the pull-out member when the recording tape is being pulled out, wherein the claw member engages with the circulating groove of the pull-out member by the pull-out member being pressed against the leader member, and the claw member disengages from the circulating groove by a subsequent pressing, thereby allowing the end of the recording tape to be joined to and released from the pull-out member.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the leader member and the pull-out means can be reliably and simply joined together. Therefore, the leader member can be reliably engaged and fastened to a take-up reel of the drive device. Furthermore, the structure of the drive device does not become complicated and costs do not increase.
A second aspect of the present invention is a drive device that accommodates a recording tape cartridge therein and performs at least one of reading out of information from and recording of information on a recording tape, the recording tape includes a leader member fixed at an end of the recording tape and having a claw member that is pulled out from the drive device by being connected to the drive device, said drive device comprising: a pull-out member connected to the end of the recording tape to pull out the recording tape, said pull-out member having a circulating groove for engaging with the claw member when the recording tape is being pulled out, thereby allowing the pull-out member and the leader member to be joined together.